Memories and Flowers
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: Just a story about Ranma getting amnesia and thinks Kasumi's his fiancee...


I do not own Ranma or any characters that are in this story hehe. Just a warning this is a Kasumi and Ranma Fanfic For those who are fans of Akane you should not even read this fic. Flames are welcomed for the story but not for the pairings.. This is AU, OOC and a little character bashing.  
  
Memories and Flowers.  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard.  
  
"Lets see what did the heck did I do to end be up being here???" Ranma thought as his 'up here' meant flying thru the air as if he had sprouted wings and was enjoying a little fly by around Nerima. But sadly that's not the case oh no. he was up here thanks to an uppercut by Akane as usual, "First that uncute tomboy woke me up with a bucket of cold water, secondly she didn't help me get out of Shampoo's fierce glomp and oh.. I'm beginning to get it now. when I finally got to school I was already running late but that loser Kuno had to be there to challenge me again. after I had finished with him I was even more late for class. "Damn.I'm twenty minutes late for class" Ranma thought to himself. When he finally made it up to class he saw Akane was standing outside with a pair of buckets. "Ranma! It's your fault you made me late for class." she screamed at him. "Look it ain't my fault that you had to stay and watch me beat that Kuno up into a pulp now didn't you?...I don't see why you had to be standing there waiting for me to finish. don't go blaming me if you were late because you have only yourself to blame.don't go get all mad over something I didn't ask you to do...Ok".  
  
Ranma should have expected what was coming to him but his mind was to preoccupied with trying to find a way to sneak into class when it hit him. an uppercut to his jaw from his fiancée. "So that's why I am up here flying past the roofs.. I hope I don't land anywhere with water.." as he closed his eyes and sighed. After a while he felt the final pull of gravity which meant that he was about to come in for his landing, he opened up his eyes to see that he had happened to be flying along the path that Kasumi usually takes to go back home from her morning shopping. "Ah Kasumi's cooking.." As his head was filled with the aromas of her cooking. "Hi Ranma. aren't you supposed to be in school?" rang a voice whizzing him by. And with those words he was brought back to the present and saw Kasumi who was walking home and whom also he had just flew by. "Ranma look out......!" that was the last he could remember hearing before the sound of a sharp *Clang* and then black.  
  
"Oh my. Ranma are you okay?" a voice calling to him through the darkness as he opened his eyes. "Am I in heaven?" he moaned as his head felt like a drum going full beat in a rock concert. He slowly focused on the figure that was looking down at him he saw Kasumi's face she wasn't smiling like she normally does but rather frowning with concern. "Are you alright Ranma?" she asked again. "Yeah Kasumi.I'm fine I think. I might need a ton of aspirin thou to get rid of this bloody headache I have." as he sat up and rubbed his sore head. "I'm glad you're alright but we better leave here before the telephone people chase after you." As he looked up and saw that he had managed put a 45 degree dent on a newly installed telephone pole with his head. "Ya.. sounds good."  
  
"Ranma, did Akane hit you again?" asked Kasumi while they were walking back to the dojo. "Akane..who???" he answered blankly.. But by the look on Kasumi's face Ranma knew he had just said something wrong so he tried his best to remember who this Akane person was but after a few minutes of hard thought "Am I suppose to know this Akane person??" he asked "Ranma. Akane's you're fiancée." said Kasumi with a hint of surprise. "Akane's my fiancée? That can't be right cause, Kasumi dear you're my fiancée." As he smiled at Kasumi and took the basket of groceries from her hand and started walking back to the dojo. He didn't get to hear her let out a faint of oh my as she just stood there on the pavement.  
  
He had gotten back to the dojo first and went into the kitchen and placed the basket down filled with ingredients for tonight's dinner by the counter. Kasumi walked in a little later her face still in shock from what he had just told her. "Kasumi. are you feeling alright?" Ranma asked concerningly as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Ummmm. yes I'm fine.." as she managed to crack a weak smile and gently remove Ranma's hand from her head. "Ok, come let's get ready to make dinner ok?" said Ranma while he was putting on the spare apron that hung by the kitchen door. Kasumi was at first a little hesitant to let him help her but then when she saw how well he handled the cutting of the vegetables and the cleaning of the fish she seemed to enjoy having the extra help.  
  
The aroma of dinner was in the air as Ranma heard heavy footstep which he knew belonged to his father "Always the first to enter the dinning room" Ranma sighed and followed by the rest of the Tendo family. Ranma helped Kasumi bring out dinner and then slowly sat down beside her. Ranma suddenly felt the burn of an angry stare being directed at him as he happily accepted a bowl of rice from Kasumi. "RANMA! You.! What you think you're doing with my sister!" she screamed. He looked blankly at her "We have a guest tonight my dear?" as Ranma turned to look at Kasumi by his side. "Guest! My DEAR! I a guest RANMA!!!! you perverted buffoon." as Ranma saw the fore mentioned 'guest' stomp up to him and was about to whack him on the head with a mallet.  
  
+Crack+  
  
As the mallet cracked right thru the center to reveal the now very angry looking 'guest' holding up in her hands the handle of the once mighty wooden hammering instrument. Ranma retracted his finger back to holding his bowl as it had done its job of breaking the mallet with his "Ki'. "Rather rude 'guest' ain't she" he noted as he returned to his half empty bowl of rice. Soun began to cry, wailing about mistreating his fiancée while the elder Saotome was shouting about him owing an apology to his fiancée while Nabiki just sat there stunned at the whole event. Ranma had just about enough of this as he stood up. Ranma felt that there had been already enough interruptions in his daily life to last his a decade so he wasn't gonna let his dinner time became a circus. "Look. Uncle Soun I ain't mistreating my fiancée as she's right here sitting beside me trying to enjoy a nice quiet dinner something I would like to enjoy myself, pops I did nothing wrong to Kasumi but if you insist I apologize to her I would gladly do so as he looked down to Kasumi "I'm sorry, Kasumi my dear I ask you to forgive me from the bottom of your heart." Ranma could see her trying to hide her blush by looking down to her hands "She looks so cute.." Ranma thought to himself. "And you for a guest you sure are rude, who you think you are to try and strike me at my own dinner table? As Ranma looked straight at the girl who was now looking as black as rain. "RANMA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL.YOU..." as she lifted up her balled hand and threw a punch at him. Ranma saw it coming so he simply dodged it and took her arm in his and threw her over on her side. Looking down at the girl "You know from the way you acted I'm not sure if you're a girl or a gorilla dressed up a girl, I'm sorry Kasumi your dinner was delicious but I've lost my appetite, I would be in the dojo if you need me."  
  
"Mmmmm I have something to say to you all" as Kasumi tried to gather the attentions of the group before her. Out came the story of how she was doing her morning shopping when she saw Ranma fly pass her and went head first into a steel telephone pole. "So the boy hit his head on a metal pole..." said a rather relieved Genma. "That's not all.. He thinks I'm his fiancée and he doesn't seem to remember who Akane is." Kasumi added looking wearily down by her side to see Akane just waking up from her slight incident. "So Ranma hit his head and forgot who Akane is and now thinks you're his fiancée. quite a day for you eh sis." as Nabiki stared at her sister and laughed a rather sinister smirk of a smile for she was thinking how to sell this information out later. Kasumi did the best she could to quench the anger that was building up in Akane but she knew that she was really angry at Ranma for this was the first time that she was on the wrong end of a whacking. "FATHER. I'm breaking off my engagement with that ass of a boy!" she shouted as she stomped her way up the stairs and into her room as the sound of a slamming door echoed down the hall.  
  
Kasumi's mind was in a whirl while she took in the events of the day, first she became engaged in a matter of moments, Ranma fighting back at Akane and Ranma being so mature on how he handled things. "That didn't sound right. sounded like I was enjoying the part about Ranma's maturity." as she blushed at the words Ranma used to ask her forgiveness for it sounded sincere and honest. She knew that Ranma was a kind hearted boy but she never knew that he was well mannered too as she had only seen the other side of his manners. Unknown to her that a certain pig-tailed boy had just walked in from the dojo. "Let me help you with that" said Ranma as he took the wet plate from her grasp and started to dry it. "I'm sorry for losing my temper back there but I really wanted to appreciate your dinner like it should have been" said Ranma smiling at her. Kasumi really didn't answer him back as she didn't know how to but just simply gave a nod of her head but deep inside she was rather enjoying all the attention that Ranma was giving her at the moment. As she got ready for bed Kasumi was feeling rather giggly remembering what happened just a few moments ago while they were washing the dishes, Ranma and her had a wonderful time washing the dishes and were enjoying each others company. Kasumi didn't have any feelings for Ranma she just thought of him as the 'little brother' she never had but when she heard all the sweet things that Ranma had said to her, she just felt so special and she began to see him in a different light, she saw him as a young man with a heart of gold. "Maybe it isn't that bad that Ranma thinks that I'm engaged to him..." she thought to herself as she dreamt of a future being married. In truth Kasumi hadn't felt like this at all before, having a man care for her, say nice things to her and all those things associated with being a fiancée.  
  
As the morning sun began to creep into Kasumi's window she awoke to a light familiar fragrant smell in her room. She sat up on her bed looking around to find where that sweet faint smell came from. Her eyes locked onto a small bouquet of Vanilla and Lily flowers that had been placed on her bedside table. There was a small note beside the flowers, 'To my fiancée, something to cheer you up and I got these earlier this morning as they reminded me of you. Ranma' She smiled and blushed ever so lightly as she never realized that Ranma noticed the faint Vanilla and Lily essence she had used so long as a perfume. As she walked down the stairs she heard the light sound of chopping and the boiling of water. "Good Morning, hope you slept well." said Ranma as he smiled his trademark smile to her. "I slept well. thanks for the flowers." she blushingly said to him as she walked to his side and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "I was helping you start breakfast but since your awake now I might do some early exercises and hand this back over to you or would you want me to help you make breakfast?" he asked her as his face moved closer and closer until she felt his light breathe on her cheeks. "It's ok Ranma. you can do your katas... I can handle it from here." She said evenly as she tried hard not to look into those deep blue eyes.  
  
Breakfast was a battle of wills for Akane as she could not stand to look at her fiancé flirting openly with her older sister. But she remembered the night before as Nabiki entered her room, "Akane are you ok?" said the second Tendo daughter. 'Yes sis I'm fine. I'm just a little." "Worried? Confused?" Nabiki added. "Yeah" Akane replied weakly. As Nabiki sat down on her sister's bed she sighed and continued "Look Akane from what I can gather Ranma's not at fault here.." "But sis that pervert Ranma and Kasumi" interrupted Akane "Listen. from what Kasumi told me Ranma had hit his head on a metal pole. remember who sent him flying in the first place??" Akane's face sunk even lower into her knees. she knew that she was the one that had sent Ranma into orbit and if anyone was to blame here it was her. "Is there anything we can do to cure him?" asked Akane." "I dunno Akane..maybe Dr. Tofu can do something." she added.  
  
"Ranma I heard you had a little accident with your head, maybe you should let Dr. Tofu look at it after school?" said Akane as she looked at Ranma who was just about to finish his breakfast. "Maybe you should let Dr. Tofu look at it Ranma, like what Akane said" as Kasumi lightly put her hand on his leg out of sight from the others as she didn't want the rest to see that she was actually enjoying being Ranma's fiancée. "Sure since you asked me I would go." Replied Ranma as he looked at Kasumi and smiled as he held her hand in his and lightly gave it a squeeze also out of sight from prying eyes. Now news had spread around the school that Ranma and Akane were no longer engaged, this brought out the rest of the other fiancées out to stake their claim on the pig-tailed boy. Ukyou had Ranma eating 3 servings of her okonomiyaki and add to that Shampoo's 2 large bowls of Special Airen Ramen, Ranma walked towards Dr. Tofu's clinic looking rather bloated. "Once the test and x-rays come back I would let you know ok Ranma" said Dr. Tofu as he waved goodbye to the pig tailed youth and welcomed an old lady into his clinic.  
  
+Splash+  
  
"Every time it has to be this place every time I walk pass here I get splashed by that old lady." sighed a wet Red-Headed Ranma. As she walked home she had decided to pay a visit to her fiancée who should be busy in the kitchen preparing another excellent dinner. "I'm home." she said as she looked into the kitchen, welcomed by smells and the aromas of Kasumi's cooking. She saw that no one was around she quickly went to the stove and licked her lips ready to sneak in a taste of tonight's dinner. +Whack+ as a wooden spoon came falling down on her hand just when she was about to open a pot of steaming food. "Ouuchie." as Red-Headed Ranma winced in pain. "No taste stealing. if you want a taste you have to do is ask first." Kasumi grinned as she took Ranma's hand and rubbed it to make it better. Ranma pouted at first but quickly forgot about the little incident as Kasumi was asking her to come and try out her cooking.  
  
Three days had past and Akane was just about having enough of Ranma and her oldest sister's public show of affection. In the mornings Ranma would flirt with Kasumi, when he came back from school the same thing happened. During the weekends it was worst as Ranma had helped her sister in all her chores and Akane actually had a small lingering thought that her sister might be enjoying the attention she got from Ranma as she had began to smile a lot brighter and her attitude so much lighter. She was watching the two of them from the balcony as they were hanging the laundry to dry as giggles and laughter could be heard from below. "They look happy don't they? Almost like the perfect couple." said Nabiki as she walked towards the sorrowful looking Akane. "What ever..." huffed Akane but she tried to hide the feeling of sadness from her voice. "You know I haven't seen Kasumi this happy since as long as I could remember maybe Ranma." Nabiki stopped as she looked at her younger sister staring blankly at her oldest sister having fun with her fiancé. She knew that Akane was wishing that it was her downstairs there giggling instead of her older sister but she couldn't bring herself to say that nor could she push the blame of starting this as it was her who had punched Ranma airborne.  
  
+Ring+ +Ring+  
  
The phone rang as Soun Tendo picked up the phone "Dr. Tofu. yes.. Oh. his results came in... You want me, Genma and Akane to visit you as soon as we can sure later this afternoon. good. see you then.." as the eldest Tendo family member proceeded to continue his game of Shogi while telling his best friend of the doctor's request to met them later. As the three figures of Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome and Akane entered Dr. Tofu's office it had the air of seriousness which they could feel around them. "Ranma's test came in and after what I was told... it seems that he had received a rather heavy knock on his left side of his brain. It's usually reserved for memory and other major functions. But his test came out ok and he would have no long lasting effects and from his visit last time he doesn't seem to show much difference from his old self but I was giving a warning that it may cause his attitude to change somewhat and may forget completely of some things like things he don't really want to remember, people and places and also it could bring out some hidden desires or real feelings that he had kept inside of him. The effects are permanent I'm afraid as the initial shock from the impact shocked his brain nerves to shut down then start up again sort of like erasing then rememorizing from scratch" said the good Dr. as he was about to file Ranma's newest chart and results. HE had pulled a large file out and then inserted Ranma's result into it. Akane was surprised that the file was so thick. "Is that Ranma's file?" she asked. Dr. Tofu seeing from the look that Akane gave him somewhat hesitantly wanted to answer that question. "This is Ranma's file for this month. This cabinet is for all of Ranma's files. It would be larger but I had to throw away his files from the past year." Said Dr. Tofu as he pushed back in the open drawer of the cabinet. Akane's face dropped as she never realized that she had caused Ranma that much bodily harm but she was beginning to feel like this was god's punishment to her. She went back home and decided to skip dinner as the words of the Dr. still rang in her head... 'to change somewhat and forget completely of things like things he don't really want to remember, people and places and also it could bring out some hidden desires or real feelings that he had kept inside of him'. "In that case that means that Ranma had been interested in Kasumi for a long time now". why not she thought she cooks well, she's kind and womanly, never once laid a hand on him and always been there for him or her when she needed her compared to Akane she was a Goddess. This made Akane weep lone strains of tears as she came to the conclusion that she had been losing Ranma slowly day by day as she continued to do the things she did to him and her oldest sister was getting more and more of his love each day by day he just never shown it anyone. And this wasn't like all the other times when a potion or a spell was causing them to act like this, this was real.  
  
Akane quickly wiped the tears with her hands as she heard a knocking on her door. "Enter" she softly moaned. "How are you feeling" asked Kasumi as she brought in a tray with some dinner. "I'm fine" said Akane trying not to meet her sister's eyes. Kasumi sat down by the edge of Akane's bed and took her little sister's hand in hers but Akane quickly pulled it away and stood up staring at the window. "Is something wrong?" asked Kasumi as she felt that something was bothering Akane till she didn't even want to feel her own sister's touch. "Nothings wrong. if you call having lost your fiancé to your older sister wrong. and seeing your sister enjoying the time they spend with each other each waking day. look Kasumi I see it inside of you. your happy being with him.. He never smiled like that when he was with me. he never smiled at all.. He treats you like how a true engaged couple should treat each other. with love and care. I've never shown him that. all I've ever shown him was pain and suffering. did dad tell you about what Dr. Tofu said?" as Akane turned to see Kasumi nod towards her. "Then you know that the effects are permanent not like some potion with an antidote or a spell that can be taken off. he had been in love with you god knows since when.. When he knocked his head on that damn pole it just pushed out his feelings for you that he kept deep inside." Akane began to slump down to her knees and started crying.  
  
Kasumi tried to comfort her but Akane just stopped her half way and asked her to leave her alone. "Did she take it well?" asked a voice waiting outside the door. "No but give her time ok my dear..." "Sure for you anything" said the voice as he left to go back to his own room to rest. Ranma had been told about the current situation by Kasumi who had wanted Ranma to understand the who's and why's of Akane's behavior towards him the night before. That he was once her fiancé and all the stuff that they did before the accident. The fact was that Akane began to get bitter about the fact that she had actually placed Ranma on a platter and presented it to Kasumi herself. This made her angry not at herself but towards her sister. She cried into her pillow as she had nightmare of a wedding of a certain couple.  
  
A few days back.  
  
"Kasumi, the laundry is done. Kasumi?" inquired a puzzled Ranma as he went around the house to look for his fiancée. He decided to search in the house, he looked in the kitchen, living room, dining room and finally went to her room. +Knock²+ "Kasumi?" as Ranma slowly peep inside and saw a shadow sitting down by the bed. "Kasumi are you alright?" all Ranma could hear were sounds of gentle weeping. He slowly walked closer and found Kasumi crying she had her face hidden in her pillow, as he gently sat by her bed he placed his hands on her shoulder and sat her up and he slid in under her to lay her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ranma whispered as he wiped away Kasumi's tears from her cheeks with his thumbs while not breaking his stare from her misty gray eyes. "Nothing. I'm just so happy these past few days that I'm worried one day that I'll wake up and see you're longer by my side. I never had a man treat me so nice and shown me so much love like you before. I'm afraid that I never find another man like you .." as Kasumi cried into Ranma's chest. "Kasumi I'm always here for you like you were for me. I love you and that's why you're my fiancée I would never leave your side for a minute if you didn't ask me too ok?"  
  
Now the news had really spread that the engagement between Akane and Ranma was officially over by Akane's own choice, Ranma decided that he should do some damage control so he sent news to all those whom had been his rivals or his other fiancées. "All of you must be surprised to why I had called you all her, well its simple. I'm getting married this summer to Tendo Kasumi. To Ukyou and Shampoo I'm sorry but I love her with all my heart and I am gonna marry her. I plead with you both that you do not harm her in anyway or I shall extract my revenge on your families and yourselves. For my rivals if you do the same, the same punishment goes to you all too. everyone clear." as a mass nodding crowd greeted him. With the largest smiles coming from two particular parents who were sitting with a small bottle of sake way back behind the room.  
  
As the months flew by Kasumi and Ranma were practically inseparable, the more they spent time together the more closer they got, this in terms meant that Ranma and Akane were getting further and further apart. all they had now going for them were the slight exchange of Good Morning's and Good Nights. Akane couldn't accept the lost of Ranma very well while the rest just moved on accepting it and became close friend not only with Ranma but Kasumi. Akane would always wish that something would happen to her elder sister but she thought better of it later and mentally hit herself for thinking of it. It was a week before the wedding, preparations were made and together with Nodoka, Kasumi was preparing for the moment of her life.  
  
Akane really didn't want to take notice of the happenings going around her and hid in her room for most of the time but she had gotten a glimpse of Kasumi in her mothers wedding Kimono and cursed the fact that it should have been her in it. While she blushed when she saw Ranma in his wedding Kimono he looked more handsome and more mature now then he was a few months ago this was the effect that Kasumi had on him, he grew up faster and matured faster with Kasumi's guidance. He improved his grades while Akane's were failing, his temper was a mirror to Kasumi's calm while Akane's got visibly worst.  
  
Akane's nightmares were also getting worst.. Now it had degenerated into a full blown 'don't want to go to sleep' type of nightmare. she'd dream of a wedding party was held and Akane tried to stop it "NO!!! Don't do it I LOVE YOU!!!" she would scream but the couple didn't listen and afterwards she would be laughed at by the couple taunting her with shouts of 'Tomboy' "Never going to get hitched" and all sorts of abuses.  
  
The happy day came for the couple and as the delicate ceremony began, only one member of the Tendo family was missing from the joyous event and that was Akane. After all the procedures and customs had been done by the book, Ranma and Kasumi were now officially married. As the happy couple were about to walk out of the make shift wedding hall to proceed to the dojo for the reception dinner a rather staggered figure appeared before them.  
  
"You.. Fiancé stealer.. You had you eyes on him from the start didn't you. you cheap, good for nothing hussy of a sister." she hissed as she pointed a rather large katana at the newly weds. "Akane" as both Ranma and Kasumi shouted. "If I can't have him no one can hahaha" as Akane charged towards the couple. Ranma easily picked up Kasumi in his arms and jumped to safety. "Kasumi dear you stay here ok.." Ranma said as he gently placed his now wife on the roof of the house and proceeded to confront his sister in law.  
  
"Akane. listen to me.. Calm down.. This is not like you.." said Ranma as he tired to comfort the now deranged looking Akane into giving up peacefully. "Never. you pervert. you probably seduced my poor sister and drugged her so you can get her pregnant then get her to marry you." as she swung the large sword around his face. he just moving away from its reach in time.  
  
"DIE!!!! PERVERT!!!" shouted Akane as she took another charge at Ranma. She had missed him but caught his Kimono and took the upper half of it with her and there stood Ranma only wearing his inner white Kimono which was flapping in the slight breeze. a thin stream of blood started to form from the slight cut in his chest. This made Kasumi clinch as she saw the small red line form on the outline of his white shirt. Ranma saw this and knew she was serious, "Father in law, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I must protect my family" he shouted at the direction of the now serious looking Soun Tendo, he nodded his approval to use any means to diffuse the situation. "Oh so now even my own father is in league with the pervert huh?" laughed Akane as she looked around her and her mind making her believe that all the people there in front of her were laughing and mocking her. She finally focused on one member who wasn't laughing that was Kasumi.  
  
"If I can't kill him.I'll just kill her as she jumped onto the roof and stood in front of her sister. "NOW BITCH DIE!!!" as Akane raised the sword over her head and started to bring it down...  
  
*.....*  
  
"Doctor how is she doing?" asked a pair of concerned voice as a figure of a couple in each others embrace looked thought a small window to peak into a small padded room, there seated in the corner a lone figure of messy blue hair and eyes that used to be filled with joy now only filled with despair and hate.  
  
"Doctor if her condition improves do tell us ok."  
  
"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, I will do that." said the doctor.  
  
As the couple started to walk out of the hospital they started to talk about the past. "I was so scared when I saw the shimmer of steel as it came closer and closer." said a female voice. "Well if I didn't know better you wanted me to save you in the very last minute. but I was lucky I was quick enough to catch it with my hands." said a male voice looking at the scar on his left hand.  
  
"Well that's my little secret." Kasumi said.  
  
"I have to get that out of you when I have the chance" said Ranma.  
  
"We better get back to the car and get back home. the twins might get physical with their grandparents again.." Ranma laughed.  
  
"Well they get that from you side.my dear" as Kasumi poked her husband of 6 years now on his forehead.  
  
"But they got their beauty and their kind heart from you. eh" laugh Ranma as he gentle kissed his wife.  
  
As they got into the car they slowly sped away to the Grand Saotome Dojo as that was the Headquarters for all Saotome Dojo's located around Japan and other countries.  
  
The End. 


End file.
